The stabilizer is a spring element in automotive vehicles which contributes to improving ground contact. The stabilizer connects opposing wheels by levers and a torsion bar spring. The spring action is achieved by the twisting (torsion) of torsion bars which often have a round cross-section. The central part of the stabilizer is rotatably arranged on the vehicle body and angled ends of the stabilizer, which act as levers, are attached via rubber elements and/or coupling rods to the wheel suspension elements such as suspension arms. When a first wheel is lifted (unilateral/reciprocal deflection) the opposing wheel is also lifted by the torsion of the stabilizer, and the opposing wheel also is lowered when the first wheel is lowered. As a result, rolling of the vehicle body is counteracted during cornering. With simultaneous deflection of both wheels, the stabilizer does not come into operation. Unilateral deflection during straight line motion (due to road unevenness) leads to movements of the vehicle about the longitudinal axis.
Generally, for reasons of comfort, a relatively soft suspension is desired, but for reasons of driving safety and also load-bearing capacity, a relatively hard suspension is desired.
In modern motor vehicles soft chassis springs are used for a high degree of driving comfort. In combination with correspondingly designed shock absorbers, improved ground contact is thus ensured in the event of road unevenness. The disadvantageous increase in the rolling angle on cornering which occurs here is compensated by the use of stabilizers secured to the vehicle chassis.
The stabilizer will considerably reduce the rolling of the vehicle, provided the stabilizer is not restricted in its action, so that the rolling angle is able to be reduced during cornering. For adequate anti-rolling action, a high rigidity of the stabilizer is necessary. In order to achieve a high degree of driving comfort, however, a lower degree of rigidity of the stabilizer is desired.
With this in mind, the object of the present disclosure is to provide a wheel suspension unit with a stabilizer which reduces rolling of the vehicle while improving driving comfort of the vehicle.